Time Change Perpectives
by TheFemalePharaoh02
Summary: AJ is sick and tired of her storyline so she decides to go have a talk with Vince, but what happens when AJ arrives and discovers Vince has put her in a new storyline? What if that new storyline is with the one man she hates the most? What will happen when she discovers her feelings for him never left her?


AJ POV

Again I had a match versus Brie. It was always the same, Brie is wining, Tamina distracts, attacks Nikki, Brie distracts, I do my finisher and "c'est fini " . Every day is the same. I was beginning to live dye avis every time I had to participate in Raw. More and more people were tired of that storyline and well I had to do something if I didn't want to start hating my dream, wrestling.

After finishing my match with Brie I went to my dressing room with Tamina to change and go to see Mr. McMahon.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Aj? You know Vince may not like you to complain about his storylines ..."

"I'm sure Tamina. I have to if I don't want to end up crazy always reliving the same." I caught my title, took a deep breath, put on my best smile and walked toward the office of kicks more.

"Aj Luck!" I heard from afar Tamina. She was right. Vince hates when someone complains about his storylines but there was no solution. It was that or leaves the WWE, the dream of my life and I would not give it up that easy, not without a fight and exhaust every last option. When he finally got to that door could not be more nervous. My legs were shaking like never before and I felt my heart was going to leave my chest. I deep breathe and knocked on the door.

"COME IN!" His voice scared me honestly. It was very strong and as it was I feared the worst but hey, the die was cast. I opened the door and went to the inside.

"Can I pass Mr. McMahon?"

"Sure Aj come in, come in, I was waiting you" I came in and sat down slowly.

"I wanted to tell you something… "

"Yes, yes Aj but before you I need to talk to you"

"Sure sir about what?"

"About your career in the WWE. Aj you are the divas champion and public loves you. You're the star of WWE Divas and so Hunter and I are viewing your storyline is starting to be somewhat repetitive ..."At that moment I could only think of *GOD FINALLY HE SEES IT!* but he continued talking "As I was saying, Hunter and I have decided to change your storyline and give you the importance you deserve"

"Oh thank you sir" I could not believe would have a bigger story! I was extremely happy.

"Well Aj your partner is a great piece in the WWE and I think this storyline is going to be a success…" Wait, he said partner? Was I going to have a storyline with a superstar? And what is more, with a great weight in the WWE? It could only be Cena. Well Cena is a great friend so it would be fun to see what storyline will.

"He's coming right now should not -" At that moment someone knocked on the door, "It must be him COME IN " Again his yell, I became hysterical . When the door opened, by inertia I turned to see Cen... Wait ... that was not Cena…

"Mr. McMahon did you want to see me?"

"Sure Punk come in, come in, I have great news for you champ" WAIT A MOMENT! MY GREAT STORYLINE WOULD BE WITH CM PUNK! WHY! THERE WEREN'T OTHER SUPERSTARS! Punk and I can't stay together a minute without yell. Furthermore, Punk was the most hated person in this world why it had to be him! "Punk you got a new storyline and the storyline is with Aj"

At that time Punk kept the same face of wonder to me. He could not stand me and if looks could kill then was struck down.

"Mr. McMahon, are you joking right? The storyline with Aj is a joke right? "

"Do you see Punk my face joking? Aj and you are now the face of the WWE, their champions and people adore you and they want to see you make a great storyline"

"But the problem with all my respect is that (a mindless laughter begins to sprout) is that Aj and I cannot stand together or make storylines" For once Punk and I agreed on something.

"Punk you have two options, or choose the storyline or I remove your title" At the time I looked at Punk. I had never seen him so angry, he looked set to explode at any moment. Meanwhile I was wishing he told Vince to have his title and not do that storyline but Punk would never do that.

"Okay I will do that happy storyline" At the time he went to the door giving me a dirty look. Obviously too. "See you later to talk about this damn storyline crazy" left the room giving a thump. I had called crazy! Uggg can not fool with that proud!

"Well here's the script Aj"

"Thanks" I took it with contempt and walked outside reading . It was quite a romantic storyline of champions ! How the hell would I do that with someone who every time I see it makes me want to kick him but hello? That storyline was going to be a nightmare for me . At that time wanted to have stayed with Brie boring storyline but there was no turning back. It was time to deal with this nightmare and especially face it with the worst of nightmares, CM Punk ...


End file.
